


О таинственных манускриптах и культурном времяпрепровождении.

by LeoloErlo



Series: Звездные ласточки [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, False Anotomy, Gen, Voynich manuscript
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo





	О таинственных манускриптах и культурном времяпрепровождении.

\- Тем, кто найдет эти записи: я - С'Тел, капитан одного из семи экспериментальных кораблей с варп-двигателем, смоделированным Т'Вран. Пространственная червоточина выкинула мой корабль в систему, которую жители единственной обитаемой планеты называют Солнечной. Планету называют Терра или Земля. Населяют ее млекопитающие гуманоиды - терране. Терране не имеют специфических черт и внешне ближе всего к бетазоитдам.

Некоторые отличия наблюдаются внутри подрас (лично я наблюдал представителей как минимум трех, но изучение соответствующей литературы предполагает как минимум девять). Так, подрасы различаются по оттенкам кожи - розоватой у европейцев, желтоватой у азиатов, темной у африканцев - строению и расположению глаз, а так же цвету и текстуре волосяного покрова. Без сомнения, эти различия обусловлены адаптацией начального вида к условиям климата разных частей планеты, а не различием в происхождении.

Кровеносная система терран базируется на железе, что обуславливает красный цвет крови (ярко-красный для артериальной, темно-красный для венозной). Система потоотделения недостаточно развита, особенно у европейцев.

Пси-уровень расы в целом выяснить пока не представляется возможным. В культуре страны, в которой я нахожусь на данный момент, отсутствует понятие ментального контакта как такового. Идея же о чтении мыслей расценивается в лучшем случае как шарлатанство. В худшем же идея воспринимается как проявление магии и связи с демонами, что считается преступлением против основной европейской религии - христианства.

\- Так, Спок, стой. Это что вообще за хрень такая, а? - растерянно перебил его Джим Кирк. - Я тебя просил почитать что-то интересное. А это что? -Возмущенно-неопределенный взмах руки в сторону потрепанной книги у Спока на коленях.

\- Это так называемый манускрипт Войнича, капитан. - Спокойно возразил ему Спок, приподнимая книгу, чтобы Джим мог видеть обложку. - Записи наблюдений, произведенных С'Телом, вулканским капитаном, заброшенным на землю в середине 15го века при первых пробных вулканских варп-перелетах. Особенности письма - искусственного европеизированного фонетического шрифта, основанного на фонетическом строе вулканского языка, не позволяли успешно расшифровать манускрипт до нынешнего момента.

\- Так, допустим. А что в этом интересного конкретно для _тебя_ , Спок?

\- Ваше указание на то, что растение на данном рисунке - тонкий палец изящно указывает на плод экзотического растения - похоже на смесь арахиса культурного с кукурузой сахарной напомнило мне похожую ассоциацию, проведенную моей матерью в отношении пломека. Тщательно изучив иллюстрации данного манускрипта, я пришел к выводу, что на рисунках так называемого ботанического раздела представлены растения Земли и Вулкана, а так же предположительная карта червоточины, которая вывела корабль С'Тела к Земле. Анализ текста быстро выявил суть базирования шрифта на фонетике вулканского языка. Оставшаяся работа является чисто механическим переводом фонетической записи в глифическую, а так же переводом на стандарт.

\- И это все из-за того, что я назвал вон ту фиговину с картинки подземным хуепочатком? - Резкий тычок в картинку.

\- Совершенно верно, Джим. - Аккуратно закрывает книгу. - Твоя помощь была неоценима.

\- Твою же мою, Спок! Пойду к Боунзу и надерусь в дупеля!


End file.
